The present invention relates to work supports such as desks and tables, and more specifically to an assembly for supporting drawings, layouts and other reference items adjacent a desk or table.
Engineers, designers and draftsmen or the like in the course of their work must frequently refer to existing drawings, layouts and/or other papers, some of which are too large to spread out on conventional reference tables provided at work stations. At the same time, it is often necessary for such personnel to refer to other materials such as technical data or standards, thereby putting a premium on available working space. Productivity is reduced as a result of the inability of presently available work supports to conveniently receive and support all the necessary materials in an organized and compact manner. Alleviating shortages of working space has typically required adding desks or tables, or expanding existing desk or table surfaces, either of which increases office space necessary to accommodate the personnel. When tables or desks are added, they usually must be shared and cannot be located conveniently for all to use.